Les Fleurs
by Daehaniv
Summary: Bagai karangan bunga, kelopak menjadi bagian inti dari cerita. Kelopak-kelopak itu tersusun rapih menjadi setangkai bunga yang indah. Jadilah serangkaian bunga indah yang penuh dengan cerita yang beragam. Short random stories only. Kim Mingyu X Jeon Wonwoo (SVT/Meanie/BL/Yaoi) CH02 UP!
1. Crespucle

**Chapter 01 :** _Crespucle_

Sore itu,

di kala waktu munuju senja,

di tengah gugurnya dedaunan,  
dan di antara hembusan angin sore yang semakin menusuk, menembus kulit hingga ke tulang.

Dengan _coat_ tebal yang menyelimuti tubuh kurusnya, menumpu kerinduan hati yang paling dalam. Sejumlah kenangan terjebak dalam setangkup bunga cerita, mengiringi alunan musik pada benda yang tergantung di telinga. Diangguk-anggukan kepalanya, bersenandung dalam kesepian.

Mengapa ia disini? Ia tak tau alasan apa yang telah mendorongnya untuk pergi ke tempat ini. Ke tempat yang amat sunyi. Mengapung seperti daun musim gugur. Hanya bisa berharap waktu membawa jawaban untuk memberi alasan.

Ia pandangi langit di atas sana. Langit yang begitu gelap dihiasi oleh gemuruh, melukiskan isi hati sosok pria yang terduduk manis di sana. Melambungkan titian nestapa. Ia menggenggam sebuah karya sastra karangan _Jojo Moyes_ yang menemani harinya kala itu.

Awan-awan hitam tergiring mengumpul di tengah hampanya langit, membuat warna gelap menjadi lebih pekat. Lantunan musik lembut semakin merasuki hatinya, mengalahkan hasratnya untuk tersenyum dalam kesunyian. Mengapa ia seperti ini? Ia pun tak tau sebabnya. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan lain juga bermunculan dalam pikirannya. Dan ia tetap tak dapat menemukan jawaban pasti.

Setelah sekian menit merutuki dirinya sendiri, ia memilih untuk mematikan musik dan melepas benda yang bertengger pada telinga. Tak ada lagi alunan musik yang dapat didengar dan tak ada lagi anggukan-anggukan kecil bersenandung.

Matanya kini terfokus pada halaman buku yang ia pegangi. Menangkap kata demi kata dan menafsirkan artinya.

 _' I hadn't realized that music could unlock things in you, could transport you to somewhere even the composer hadn't predicted. It left an imprint in the air around you, as if you carried its remnants with you when you went.'  
_  
Dengan tepatnya, kata-kata itu muncul pada halaman buku yang ia baca. Sesegera mungkin ia menutup lembaran-lembaran kertas itu dan menaruhnya di atas bangku. _Mood_ nya saat itu agak tidak menentu, ia tak mau terlarut lagi kedalam benda-benda yang ia pegang.

Tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar dan layarnya menyala.

Satu pesan masuk. 

_**From :**_ _Mingyu  
Aku sudah sampai. Putar kepalamu Wonwoo~_ _  
_

 _Yang benar saja_ , desisnya dalam hati.

Pria itu, Kim Mingyu.

Ternyata ia sudah berdiri di belakang Wonwoo yang menanti kehadirannya.

Satu buket bunga gerbera di ampit tangannya dan sebuah kue dilengkapi dengan lilin menyala di tangan kirinya. Tangan yang satunya memasukan ponsel kedalam kantong celana.

Bunga gerbera sendiri memiliki makna keceriaan dan kebahagiaan. Bunga gerbera juga bermakna cinta yang sudah lama terikat. Warna bright pinknya itu juga sangat memikat hati, seakan-akan memupukkan benih-benih bunga pada paru-paru Wonwoo.

Seulas senyum tergambar di wajah Mingyu, seolah memaksa Wonwoo untuk ikut tersenyum di hadapannya. Mau tak mau Wonwoo harus menuruti paksaan pria tinggi itu.

Pria ini, Jeon Wonwoo.

Ia dilema atas perasaannya sendiri.

Apakah ia harus merasa sedih? Atau kah ia harus merasa senang? Wonwoo benar-benar bingung dibuatnya. Kue itu menunjukkan perayaan kesedihan yang berlarut-larut. Seolah mereka tak pernah bertemu dalam kurun waktu yang lama.

Tapi, semua kejutan itu membuat hatinya sedikit tenang. Ketenangan yang membuatnya sedikit bersemangat. Memang, menjadi tenang adalah kunci utama baginya untuk menyelesaikan rasa gugup.

Angin semakin berhembus kencang, dan dinginnya juga semakin menusuk tulang. Sore pun berganti menjadi malam. Tapi Tak apa semua itu terjadi selama ada Mingyu yang siap membagi kehangatannya untuk Wonwoo.

Mingyu membuka mulutnya, menyuruh Wonwoo untuk meniup lilin-lilin pada kue secepatnya. Dan akhirnya mereka berdua meniup api pada lilin-lilin itu bersama.

Senyuman Mingyu semakin menenangkan setelah mereka meredupkan api. Ia mengembalikan keceriaan Wonwoo. Tak ia sangka Mingyu bisa sehangat ini.

Mingyu kembali membuka mulutnya, dan berkata, "Happy failed anniversary!"

Di dalam hatinya, Wonwoo sangat terkejut. Tapi pada mata dan senyumnya ia tampilkan kebahagiaan. Kata-kata itu begitu menusuk hati, walau sebenarnya itu kenyataan.

Kecupan singkat Mingyu berikan pada bibir pucat Wonwoo, berhasil menumbuhkan bunga-bunga dalam paru-paru Wonwowo dan bulir-bulir darahnya terpompa dengan hebat. Tak seberapa, memang. Namun kehangatan itu tersalurkan.

Pria itu, Kim Mingyu.

Pria ini, mantan kekasihnya.

 _ **See you next chapter!**_

 _ **Mind to RnR?**_


	2. Greedy yet Sweet?

**Chapter 02 :** _Greedy but Sweet?_

* * *

.

Secangkir senyuman menyambut indahnya pagi dengan matahari yang menghadirkan kemuning sinarnya. Di awal musim semi yang menjanjikan sejuta harapan baik untuk waktu yang akan datang. Dan di sofa besar itu menjadi tempat yang nyaman bagi kedua orang itu berbaring menikmati hari liburnya.

Tak seperti hari-hari biasanya. Mereka memang tidak tinggal satu atap dan mereka jarang terlihat bersama. Namun hari ini begitu penuh dengan keceriaan yang dibagikan oleh keduanya, seakan hanya dengan bertemu sehari saja sudah sangat membahagiakan isi hati yang bergejolak.

Digantungkan kedua tangannya melingkari leher pria di hadapannya. Ia berikan kecupan bertubi-tubi di antara bibirnya yang beraroma _camomile_ seperti aroma teh yang sering kali ia seduh dengan bibir ranum pria yang mendekap erat tubuh kurusnya ─walau tak sekurus kenyataannya. Hanya saja jika dibandingkan dengan tubuh pria itu, tubuhnya jauh terlihat sangat kecil.

Dirinya adalah Wonwoo, pria yang selalu ingin bermanja manis dengan menunjukkan kasih sayangnya terhadap pria itu. Dengan cara apa saja ia mengekspresikan perasaannya itu selagi ia tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan dan bagaimana hal yang ia sukai.

Dan pria itu adalah Mingyu, pria yang selalu menerima perlakuan manis Wonwoo terhadapnya tanpa mencoba untuk menolak sentuhan yang diberikan. Hanya senyuman menyunggingkan taring dan tawa yang ia jadikan respon kecil pada tiap perbuatan Wonwoo.

Pada sweatshirt Wonwoo yang memiliki wangi segar, Mingyu mengumpatkan wajahnya hanya sekedar untuk mendapatkan wangi itu. Wonwoo terkadang merasa perutnya tergelitik tiap kali Mingyu seperti itu pada dada datarnya yang terlapisi kain. Rasanya seperti kembang api menyala-nyala, atau ribuan kupu-kupu berterbangan, atau entahlah apa itu.

Bercak-bercak merah keunguan menjadi hiasan sisa semalam pada sekitar rahang dan leher Wonwoo yang tidak mungkin hilang dalam sekejap. Mingyu teringat lagi betapa dirinya begitu bersemangat malam itu sampai terlalu banyak tanda yang ia buat. Tapi Wonwoo tak berkomentar apa-apa mengenai bercak pada permukaan kulit halusnya itu, mungkin ia menyukainya. Hingga kini ia tetap menyuguhkan Mingyu dengan senyumnya yang cukup terbilang langka. Atau bisa dibilang sangat.

Kini bukan Wonwoo lagi yang mengecupi Mingyu bertubi-tubi. Seolah tak memiliki rasa puas, Mingyu menyusuri leher Wonwoo dengan wajahnya. Mengendus tubuh Wonwoo dan menghembuskan udara hangat dari dalam tubuhnya. Sejujurnya ia tak tahu mengapa, dirinya saat ini lebih menggilai Wonwoo dibanding dirinya yang dulu.

Tanpa ia sadari jari-jari tangannya bergerak ke arah sana. Ke daerah dimana tempat meluapnya hasil ketegangan itu. Mingyu berhasil membuat Wonwoo membelalakan matanya kaget, dengan sedikit suara rintihan. "Jangan suka memulai ya, Kim Mingyu." Wonwoo memasang tatapan membunuhnya itu.

Mingyu membalas dengan senyum menyeringai, "Aku tidak bermaksud kok. Kau saja yang mudah terangsang." Satu pukulan lemah mendarat pada dada bidang Mingyu. Alih-alih merintih kesakitan, ia justru tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi marah pada wajah Wonwoo. Menurutnya ekspresi Wonwoo yang seperti itu menggemaskan.

Mingyu menarik kepala Wonwoo agar menyender pada dada bidangnya dan membiarkan Wonwoo mendengar detak jantung juga merasakan hangat tubuhnya. Posisi mereka menjadi agak berubah tapi Mingyu memastikan Wonwoo merasa nyaman dengan membelai lembut puncak kepalanya. Dan Wonwoo tampak seperti anak kucing sekarang.

Tak bertahan lama Wonwoo menyenderkan kepalanya, ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menjatuhkan wajahnya pada leher Mingyu. Wonwoo menempelkan bibir lembabnya di sana.

"Jangan hyung," lirih Mingyu setengah tertahan mengisyaratkan agar Wonwoo tidak melakukan love bite pada lehernya itu. Orang yang dimaksud segera menghentikan kegiatannya dan langsung mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk.

"Kau.. masih mengencaninya? Gadis itu?" tanya Wonwoo sambil menatap Mingyu yang ikut merubah posisinya. Kini mereka menjadi duduk berdampingan.

Anggukan pelan menjadi jawaban dari pertanyaan Wonwoo untuknya. Wonwoo kembali tersenyum dan meraih wajah Mingyu dengan kedua tangannya. "Kau akan memutuskan hubungan kalian kan? Kau pernah berjanji denganku."

Mingyu mengangguk kembali disusul dengan tersenyum. "Iya hyung. Aku akan segera menepati janji itu. Hanya waktu untuk melakukan itu sepertinya belum tepat."

Suasana menjadi canggung, sejak obrolan terakhir mereka. Di sisi lain -tepatnya di dalam benak Wonwoo, memikirkan apakah sejuta harapan baik itu segera datang? dan apakah ia hanya cukup duduk manis sebagai orang lain dalam hubungan dua orang itu? Ia harap opsi pertamalah yang akan mendatanginya.

Mingyu memaksakan Wonwoo untuk menoleh ke arahnya dengan mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhnya juga menyebut nama Wonwoo. "Hyung, jangan khawatir. Kali ini aku serius. Malam ini juga kalau bisa aku akan segera menemui Eunjin. Aku akan tetap berada disisimu. Lakukan saja apa yang kau mau seperti biasanya. Aku yang sekarang akan lebih mementingkanmu dan terus mementingkanmu. Kali ini aku tidak berjanji, tapi bersungguh-sungguh."

Wonwoo merentangkan tangannya lebar, lalu memeluk Mingyu erat. "Aku akan percaya padamu."

"Akan?"

"Iya, akan. Kan kau belum putus dengannya. Oke?"

Mingyu segera menempelkan bibir lembutnya yang sudah memerah karena ulah Wonwoo pada mulut setengah terbuka Wonwoo. Melumat dan menyesapnya hingga Wonwoo kehabisan pasokan oksigen. Wonwoo segera melepaskan ciuman itu untuk mengumpulkan oksigen kembali.

"Baiklah, hyung. Aku akan membuatmu percaya."

"Kalau begitu, boleh kan aku membalas ini?" Wonwoo menunjukkan bercak merah keunguan pada sekitar rahang dan lehernya. Mingyu menumpahkan tawanya begitu melihat ekspresi lucu Wonwoo, meminta untuk melakukan hal yang sama dengan dirinya

Memang sudah biasa Wonwoo berekspresi seperti itu, tapi Mingyu masih tidak bisa menahan tawanya tiap kali melihatnya. Dan ekspresi Wonwoo itu, menutupi kegundahan hatinya atas keraguan yang ia jatuhkan pada Mingyu. Akankah harapan itu benar-benar datang?

"Bagaimana?"

"Iya, boleh hyung."

.

* * *

 **Note :** _Aku emang suka ngasih kejutan ehe._

 _Termasuk cerita yang gantung dan special thanks untuk yang telah me-review , kalian moodbooster dan ada sudah yang dibalas, ya?_

 _Oh iya, chapter ini gak ada hubungannya sama chapter sebelumnya._

 _ **See you next chapter!**_

 _ **Mind to RnR?**_


End file.
